Power Rangers: Zodiac Squadron
by nemanontheblock
Summary: A new force is here.
1. Layout

**No**

**Zodiac**

**Color**

**Element**

**Civilian Power**

**Name**

**Sex**

**Age**

**Weapon**

**1.**

**Snake**

**Red**

**Fire**

**Fire Balls**

**Scout**

**25**

**Crossbow**

**Scout is the leader of the group. He has been preparing for this since he was 14. Liam is his younger brother and wants him to take this more serious. It was his original idea to tap into the ancient Chinese Zodiac, the way he did, and form the team. **

**2.**

**Dragon**

**Black**

**Darkness**

**Dark Beam**

**Salem**

**24**

**Sword**

**Salem is second in command. He is always ready to fight. He often clashes with Carl. He is dating Aqua. He is also the brother of Ariana. The two are connected by their powers and animals, being the biggest and the smallest. He helped with the weapon system.**

**3.**

**Rabbit**

**Purple**

**Thunder**

**Lightning Zap**

**Carl**

**23**

**Staff**

**Carl is an ex-thunder Ninja. He learned but never mastered both Navy and Crimson Thunder but left to fulfill his role on the team. He is prone to talking it out instead of fighting. He and Carl clash cause of this. Carl aided in the design of the rangers outfit.**

**4.**

**Tiger**

**Blue**

**Water**

**Water Blast**

**Aqua**

**22**

**Trident**

**Aqua hates fighting but knows she must help preserve her planet so when the enemy strikes she is one of the first on the scene. She helped design the morphers.**

**5.**

**Ox**

**Green**

**Plants**

**Plant Whips**

**Pierce**

**21**

**Axe**

**Strong as an Ox but a romantic at his core. Pierce along with Scout and Aqua has been working on the program since they were younger. He tapped into the morphing grid and set up the Zord System.**

**6.**

**Rat**

**Yellow**

**Light**

**Blinding Light**

**Ariana**

**20**

**Daggers**

**Ariana is an actress at heart. She is very dramatic. She is the younger sister to Salem. The two are connected by their powers and animals, being the biggest and the smallest. She created the uniforms for when they are not morphed.**

**7.**

**Pig**

**Pink**

**Air**

**Blow Over Wind**

**Tammy**

** 19**

**Hammer**

**Tammy is willing to accept her destiny since she is an expert on past teams. She has had interviews and meeting with people for her documentary. She helped design the Command Base at just outside of town. The Dodecagon is fully equipped to monitor town, has a recreation room area, rooms for the team when they need to work overtime on difficult issues, a round table with a holographic map and exits for when they take their vehicles. **

**8.**

**Dog**

**Brown**

**Earth**

**Earthquake**

**George**

**18**

**Drill Sabre**

**The most level headed of the group, George is often the peace keeper. He is normally fixing issues when they surface. He hopes one day to be a therapist. He designed the Zodiac Cycles, the Zodiac Hoover Scooters and the Flight Cruiser. **

**9.**

**Rooster**

**Orange**

**Gravity**

**Levitation**

**Candice**

**17**

**Mace**

**Candice is a born leader but still young in age. She has a knack for the morphing grid that impresses Pierce. She really admires Scout and Salem and does whatever it takes to defend earth. She worked on tapping into the teleportation system. She also helped create a training schedule with Leah. **

**10.**

**Monkey**

**Tan**

**Energy**

**Energy Wave**

**Leah**

**16**

**Blaster**

**Energy is her middle name. Leah, head cheerleader, head of student council, top of her class, yet still manages to be an active part of the team. Leah helped create a training schedule with Candice. **

**11.**

**Sheep**

**White**

**Ice**

**Ice Surfing**

**Victoria**

**15**

**Pick**

**Victoria is a serious personality. People who don't know who would call her cold as Ice. She is really nice but hard to get to know. She is kind of shy but very fearless. Tapped into the power of the stars to form the Shinning Zodiac Mode.**

**12.**

**Horse**

**Grey**

**Metal**

**Magnetic Shield**

**Liam**

**14**

**Shield**

**Liam is the last member to join. Like everyone, he started zodiac training at 12 and has finally turned 14. This allows the powers of the Ancient Zodiac to awaken. Very young and naïve. Gets frustrated when Scout tries to protect him. He figured out how to combine all 12 weapons to form the Zodiac Cannon and all 12 Zords to form the Supreme Zodiac Megazord **


	2. Better Format - Looking for an Artist

**Their names are the first two letters of the american Zodiac. Morphers are wrist based. One on each wrist appears when called forth saying "Zodiac Morpher" Morph Call: Ancient Zodiac(s), Awaken, Hyah. **

**1.** Scout is the leader of the group. He has been preparing for this since he was 14. Liam is his younger brother and wants him to take this more serious. It was his original idea to tap into the ancient Chinese Zodiac, the way he did, and form the team. Snake Zo(r)diac. Red Ranger. Controls Fire. Civilian power – Fire Ball. Male. 25 yrs Old. Crossbow is his main Weapon.

**2.** Salem is second in command. He is always ready to fight. He often clashes with Carl. He is dating Aqua. He is also the brother of Ariana. The two are connected by their powers and animals, being the biggest and the smallest. He helped with the weapon system. Dragon Zo(r)diac. Black Ranger. Controls Darkness. Civilian Power – Dark Beams. 24 yrs Old. Sword Main Weapon.

**3.** Carl is an ex-thunder Ninja. He learned but never mastered both Navy and Crimson Thunder but left to fulfill his role on the team. He is prone to talking it out instead of fighting. He and Carl clash cause of this. Carl aided in the design of the rangers suit. Rabbit Zo(r)diac. Purple Ranger. Controls Thunder. Civilian Power - Lightning Zap. 23 yrs Old. Staff is his main weapon.

**4.** Aqua hates fighting but knows she must help preserve her planet so when the enemy strikes she is one of the first on the scene. She helped design the morphers. Tiger Zo(r)diac. Blue Ranger. (Her blue is the normal blue not the Female Blue, but still has the skirt) Controls Water. Civilian Power – Water Blasts. 22 yrs. Old. Trident is her main weapon.

**5. **Strong as an Ox but a romantic at his core. Pierce along with Scout and Aqua has been working on the program since they were younger. He tapped into the morphing grid and set up the Zord System. Ox Zo(r)diac. Green Ranger Controls Plants. Civilian Power – Plant whips. 21yrs old. Axe is his main weapon.

**6.** Ariana is an actress at heart. She is very dramatic. She is the younger sister to Salem. The two are connected by their powers and animals, being the biggest and the smallest. She created the uniforms for when they are not morphed. Rat Zo( r)diac Yellow Ranger. Controls Light. Civilian Power – Blinding Light 20 yrs old. Main Weapon is her Daggers.

**7.** Tammy is willing to accept her destiny since she is an expert on past teams. She has had interviews and meeting with people for her documentary. She helped design the Command Base at just outside of town. The Dodecagon is fully equipped to monitor town, has a recreation room area, rooms for the team when they need to work overtime on difficult issues, a round table with a holographic map and exits for when they take their vehicles. Pig Zo( r)diac. Pink Ranger. Controls Air. Civilian Power – Blow Over Wind. 19 yrs. Old. Main Weapon is Hammer.

**8.** The most level headed of the group, George is often the peace keeper. He is normally fixing issues when they surface. He hopes one day to be a therapist. He designed the Zodiac Cycles, the Zodiac Hoover Scooters and the Zodiac Flight Cruiser. Dog Zo(r)diac. Brown Ranger. Controls Earth. Civilian Power – Earthquake. 18yrs old. Main Weapon Drill Sabre.

**9.** Candice is a born leader but still young in age. She has a knack for the morphing grid that impresses Pierce. She really admires Scout and Salem and does whatever it takes to defend earth. She worked on tapping into the teleportation system. She also helped create a training schedule with Leah. Rooster Zo(r)diac. Orange Ranger. Controls Gravity. Civilian Power – Levitation. 17 yrs old. Main Weapon Mace.

**10.**Energy is her middle name. Leah, head cheerleader, head of student council, top of her class, yet still manages to be an active part of the team. Leah helped create a training schedule with Candice. Monkey Zo(r)diac. Tan Ranger. Controls Energy. Civilian Power – Energy Waves. 16 yrs old. Main Weapon Blaster Cannon.

**11.** Victoria is a serious personality. People who don't know who would call her cold as Ice. She is really nice but hard to get to know. She is kind of shy but very fearless. Tapped into the power of the stars to form the Shinning Zodiac Mode. Sheep Zo(r)diac. White Ranger. Controls Ice. Civilian Power – Ice Surfing. 15 yrs old. Main Weapon Ice Pick.

**12.** Liam is the last member to join. Like everyone, he started zodiac training at 12 and has finally turned 14. This allows the powers of the Ancient Zodiac to awaken. Very young and naïve. Gets frustrated when Scout tries to protect him. He figured out how to combine all 12 weapons to form the Zodiac Cannon and all 12 Zords to form the Supreme Zodiac Megazord. Grey Ranger Horse Zo(r)diac. Controls Metal. Civilian Power – Magnetic Shield. 14 yrs. Old. Main Weapon Shield.


End file.
